


Ramen

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Soulmate AU, hanahaki, mentions of vomit, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: Jin loves ramen, but he loves you more.





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

“You know that one packet of that stuff has, like, 1,731mg of sodium, right?”

Jin jumped at the sound of your voice, looking up to watch you slip off your shoes in the entryway of his apartment. He hadn’t even heard you come in.

“What?”

You nodded toward the bowl of ramen in his hands. He looked down with a small “oh,” as if he hadn’t been aware that the bowl was there, “People don’t usually eat ramen for the nutritional value.”

Shrugging, you walked past him in the living room into the kitchen, “Do you have any extra?”

Jin stuttered something that you didn’t catch as you wandered around the small space. The pot hadn’t been on the stove like you’d expected, and actually, it wasn’t on the counter either. When you went to look, oddly, nothing was in the sink. It wasn’t necessarily out of the ordinary, Jin was a clean, orderly person and his apartment was practically spotless every time you visited. But the bowl of ramen he’d had was still full like he’d just made it, and even Jin wasn’t strict enough to wash a whole pot right after using it.

“Wow, you cleaned up fast,” you commented on your way back into the living room, leaving it up to him to answer the conundrum. Jin didn’t reply as you sat down on the couch beside him, just kept his eyes trained on the bowl in his hands. He was staring at it with such intensity that you thought it would shatter. And then, very carefully, he set the bowl on the coffee table.

“Seokjin, are you okay?”

He turned to stare at you, “Something’s wrong.”

“I can see that.”

“No, Y/N,” he sighed deeply, “It might be serious, and I- I can’t tell you what it is.”

“Jin,” you reached forward and placed your hand on his knee. He jumped in response, “You can tell me anything, I promise.”

“This is,” another sigh, “different.”

Taking a moment to study his features, you took the leap, “is it about us?”

“No!” he practically yelled, glancing away from you to swallow and grimace, “No, not… not in the way you think.”

“So you’re not cheating?”

He grimaced again, and stuttered out, “God, no. Maybe the complete opposite.”

The complete opposite?

“Ok, now I’m worried, what happened?”

“Y/N, it’s hard to explain and-”

He suddenly gripped at his stomach and threw his arm over his mouth, bending forward in his seat. Alarmed, you shuffled over and placed a tentative hand against his back. He shuddered under your palm. The moment only lasted for a minute but fear stretched it into hours, until finally, Jin sat back, sweat beading at his forehead.

“Please,” you begged as you wiped at his skin, “tell me what’s going on.”

“I-” he swallowed again, “It’s… like Hanahaki. Sort of”

Your breath caught in your throat, “What?”

“It’s kind of funny, really,” though the chuckle he let out was choked, “It’s not flowers.”

You found it hard to laugh along with him, “Then how do you kn-”

“It’s ramen.”

Your eyes drifted down to the bowl on the table in front of you.

Oh.

“Are you sure?”

“I hadn’t had ramen in a few days, and then last week, suddenly a whole bowl of it’s-” He gestures the motion with his hand and you grimace at the implication. But if he had Hanahaki, that meant-

“I thought couples couldn’t get Hanahaki?” you asked, refusing to look up at him.

“It…” the implication is there, you just can’t decide which side of it you want him to admit to, “It happens.”

“Oh,” you whimpered, “When did you meet her?”

Jin finally looked up, his gaze wide and questioning until it hits him, “Oh, er, no, it’s, uh… It’s you.”

His confession tore through your soul and left your blood running cold, besides from your face where it was very warm.

“I’m sorry-”

“Please, don’t be.”

“It’s just, I’m getting there but-”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s only been a few months-”

“Y/N,” he griped at your wrist to steady you, “you don’t have to apologize. These things happen at different times, and sometimes not at all.”

“But this feels like my fault.”

“The only thing you did,” he started rubbing soft circles into your wrist, “was be yourself. And at that point, how could I not fall in love?”

Your heart dropped and you cursed the organ, wondering how you could have gone this long without falling in love when he was like this.

“You shouldn’t have to suffer because of me.” You moved your hand to cup the side of his face, watching as his concern melted into… was it adoration?

“It’ll never be suffering if it’s for you.”

Another pang and you cursed your heart for not making up its mind sooner, “I’ll get there.”

“Don’t try to force anything, you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

He closed his eyes with a sigh and you moved in closer to him, your nose barely brushing against his. You were just about to close the space between you when he suddenly shuddered under your touch. His eyes flew open and he gracefully moved you back so you were sitting on the couch and he could get up, sending you an apologetic glance and a “one second,” before dashing into the kitchen.

You glared at the bowl on the table while you waited, pretending that he had taken it into the kitchen with him and everything was okay, that he was just currently pouring it down the drain. The reality was much harsher when he came back, trying to discreetly wipe at the edges of his mouth.

“Sorry,” he murmured as he took his seat again.

“Does it happen a lot?”

“Only with intense emotions.” He looked up, “They’re hardly ever bad, though.”

“What about that?” You gestured to the bowl.

He sighed, “That was fear. After I texted you to come over earlier. I wasn’t originally going to tell you but-” he tilted his head slightly, “I was afraid of what you were going to do… say, if you found out.”

You carefully moved closer again, this time giving him some distance in case he had to get up, “I promise I’ll fix this.”

“Don’t look at it as a problem. It’s our relationship, not a flat tire.” A small smile quirked at the edge of his lips and he slowly slipped back into the charismatic persona he was famous for, “One day, it’ll just happen.”

And it did, just as he said it would.

Two months later, Jin wakes up one morning without the impending churning in his stomach that he’d grown used to. The salty aftertaste in his mouth is gone, just usual, stinky morning breath in its place. He rolls onto his side, toward the side you sleep on, and finds you already awake. You’re propped up on one elbow, staring down at him and lightly tracing patterns into his skin with the edge of the soft blanket. You catch his eye and blush, meeting him in the middle when he pulls himself up to crash his lips against yours, and when you pull back, your cheeks are wet and it’s hard to tell who cried first, Jin being in a similar state of giggles and tears as you are. You bury yourself into the fabric of his t-shirt, taking in everything about him while Jin simply cuddles you closer into his chest, resting his chin on the top of your head. And he smiles.

You don’t have to say it, he already knows.


End file.
